A Wonderful Accident
by Larky-chan
Summary: ON HOLD! READ AUTHOR'S PAGE! VegetaUsagi The moon princess meets the prince of all Saiyajins after a night of drunken fun.
1. Default Chapter

A Wonderful Accident   
  
  
Well here's my new story! Hope you like it, Kit-chan and I came up with the idea late one night and well we took the same idea and turned it into two totally different stories. Here is my version!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 0r Sailor Moon!  
  
Usagi wandered around Tokyo lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice when suddenly as if transported there, she was in a bad part of town. She spotted a small bar just across the street, right next to a really run down church. Usagi crossed the street and entered the bar. A dark figure watched as she had disappeared into the portal sending her to another dimension, it smiled evilly.  
" You'll be safe there, my sweet. I'll join you as soon as I finish here," it said and then with a chilling laugh it was gone.  
  
*** In the countryside surrounding Tokyo ***  
  
" Get out! You stupid bakayaro! I don't want to see you ever again!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta who avoided another flying object.  
" Stupid onna! You don't understand anything!" Vegeta yelled as he stalked out the door, deciding it was better to come back after Bulma cooled down. " I'll be back for the brat, woman!" He yelled over his shoulder before flyining off to vent out his anger on some one else.  
" It's over Vegeta! It's over!" Bulma screamed after him. Then she turned and picked up baby Trunks who was crying on the top of his lungs. " It's ok Trunks, I wouldn't let that bakayaro hurt you it's ok," Bulma soothed the two year old child.  
  
***Over Tokyo in the bad part of town***  
  
' Kuso! No one will spar! Kakarot is busy and so is every one else! Kuso!' Vegeta thought angrily. He landed in a deserted street on the west side of Tokyo; a small bar next to a church was in front of him. Vegeta mouth twitched, the equivalent of a smile, maybe a drink would calm him down. He crossed the street and entered the bar. He sat down next to a small blonde woman who was sipping a beer and ordered a beer also.  
' Man!' Usagi thought to herself as she took another sip of her beer and wrinkled her nose in disgust, ' This stuff tastes horrible! Oh well, I'm thirsty so it'll have to do.' She glanced over as a man with spiky black hair sat down and ordered a beer. ' How does his hair stick straight up like that?' she thought to herself. They sat there ignoring each other, just sipping their drinks until...  
" Your on!" a man yelled to his friend then turned to Vegeta, " Hey you!" Vegeta turned around, " Yeah you, I bet that you can't out drink that girl right there!" Vegeta glared at the man. Usagi stared in surprise at them both.  
" Your on!" Vegeta growled then turned to Usagi, " Well?" he asked, then seeing her answer on her face growled, " Chicken!" in disgust. Usagi's brows met in anger.  
" I'll take that bet and I say I can beat you, baka!" Usagi answered back. The man who had bet on Vegeta ordered drinks and the two contestants started.  
  
***The next morning in a cheep motel***  
  
Vegeta woke up slowly, his head pounding and the harsh mid morning light making it worse. He shut his eyes again and groaned out load, then started to stretch. Someone moved beside him in the bed. It was the girl from the night before. The one named Usuga or something like that, wait a minute, she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing! Vegeta glanced around the room. Clothing was strewn all over the place, like the owners had tried to get undressed in a hurry. Vegeta groaned again. ' This is just a really weird dream it is not happening,' he opened his eyes and frowned. Nope it was really happening. The girl moved again, her hand reaching up as she rubbed her eyes and a glint caught his eye. It was a wedding ring and Vegeta didn't think she had been wearing one last night. He looked at his own hand and groaned again. He was wearing one too! He swore and the girl shot up, almost forgetting to grab the sheet on the way. She stared at him in horror.  
" Who in the hell are you?" She asked him her eyes wide open in fright, " And what are we doing in bed together?!" Vegeta ran his hand through his hair and his wedding ring caught her eye. " We're married aren't we," she stated, not even having to ask. Vegeta frowned at her, not knowing what they were going to do, except that a divorce wasn't even a choice. He had already failed with one relationship and he wasn't going to let that happen again. The girl seemed just as inclined. Then as if suddenly realizing she wasn't wearing anything and neither was he, she shreaked then fainted. Vegeta swore again.  
" Weak onna!" he said as he got out of bed and got dressed.  
*** Dream ***  
  
" What happened!?" Usagi asked as she looked around her, one minute she was in bed with that guy named Vegetable or something like that, the next she was here at the Time Gates. She turned around and saw a green haired woman in a sailor fuku. " Puu!" Usagi cried happily, pushing all thoughts of Veggie boy away.   
" Highness, I am glad you are safe. When, you didn't turn up for the fight I was worried. I am afraid I have some bad news, every one is gone," Usagi gasped in horror and Sailor Pluto continued, " He came and destroyed everything, when the senshi stood up against him, he just wiped them out. They couldn't do it without you!" Tears ran down Usagi's face as she sank to the floor.  
" No," she whispered. Pluto continued.  
" Highness, I thought you had been destroyed also, but then I found you here, in this other dimension," Usagi looked up in surprise, " Didn't you know? I guess not. Well, he sent you here. Kami, knows why! Well, Princess I spoke to your mother and she said that this marriage to Vegeta is best," Pluto scowled as she continued on, " He can train you in the rest of your heritage and..." Pluto trailed off, turning red. Usagi looked at her, surprised. " Any way," Pluto continued several minutes later, " Princess, I'm really sorry about what I'm going to do, but your mother said it was necessary. I... I have to take all you memories of before you stepped into this demension." Usagi gasped and Pluto raised her staff. It glowed, blinding her. Usagi clutched her head in pain.   
  
Hey! Hoped ya liked it! Well gotta go! Review, review!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chpt.2

A Wonderful Accident   
  
  
Hey! Chpt.2!! I am on a role! I hope you liked the first one, so here is the   
second. Well, back to the story! Oh yeah before I forget.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
***  
" Princess, I'm really sorry about what I'm going to do, but your mother   
said it was necessary. I... I have to take all you memories of before you   
stepped into this dimension." Usagi gasped and Pluto raised her staff. It   
glowed, blinding her. Usagi clutched her head in pain.   
***  
Vegeta walked back into the bedroom. ' That onna is still asleep,' Vegeta   
thought. Suddenly Usagi whimpered and curled into a ball. Vegeta walked over to   
stand beside the bed. ' What is wrong with her?' Vegeta asked himself as he   
watched her clutch her head and cry out.  
  
" Nooooo!" Usagi yelled as all her memories slipped from her. "My name is   
Usagi... Usagi... I can't remember my last name! I can't remember...anything..."   
she muttered as she started to regain consciousness. She saw Vegeta leaning over   
her then she blacked out.   
  
Vegeta watched as she cried out then started to open her eyes. " I can't   
remember...anything..." he heard her mutter before she lost consciousness again.  
" Kuso!" Vegeta swore. He picked Usagi up and started to fly through the   
window when he realized she still wasn't wearing anything. He swore again then   
turned around and sat her back on the bed. He gathered all her clothes and   
dressed her. Then he picked Usagi up again and flew out the window. Vegeta held   
his new wife close as he flew as fast as he could back to Capsule Corp. I think   
that is how you spell it.*Sweatdrop*   
Bulma had just stepped outside with baby Trunks just as Vegeta flew back.  
" Vegeta, you sack of horse shi..." she did a double take, " Who are you   
carrying and what are you doing to her?" Bulma asked the irate Sayajin.   
" Shut up onna! I just found her wandering around, then she fainted! So,   
do something for her!" Vegeta growled at Bulma lying, who just stood there. ' I   
will not let someone under my protection die!' Vegeta thought, angry that he was   
helpless to help his new wife.  
" Don't growl at me, monkey boy!" Bulma glared at Vegeta, then glanced at   
Usagi, " Put her in the guest bedroom," Bulma said with a sigh, her help   
instinct overruling her kill Vegeta instinct. Vegeta carried Usagi into the   
house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. After putting Trunks in his playpen   
Bulma followed him. " Ok, Vegeta set her on the bed. Now, go downstairs and get   
me some hot water and some towels, now shoo!" Bulma said as she leaned over to   
take Usagi's temperature once Vegeta set her on the bed. Vegeta frowned, not   
wanting to leave Usagi. Bulma glared at him. He made a quick retreat to do what   
she had asked. Usagi stirred a little in her sleep.  
*** Dream****  
"Mamoru!," Usagi yelled as the picture of a handsome young man flashed   
through her mind before it was gone, the last to be taken by Pluto. " Mamoru?   
Why did I say that? Why can't I remember anything?" Usagi asked brokenly and   
started to cry. Then she remembered Vegeta. " At least I remember him," Usagi   
said to herself, " sort of." Then a woman's voice pulled at her, willing her to   
return to consciousness.  
***End Dream***  
" Oohh, my head..." Usagi muttered as she started to wake up. Bulma sat   
back, surprised that Usagi was even awake with such a high fever.  
" Where am I?" Usagi asked as she looked around, the last thing she   
remembered was Vegeta. Now she was in a different room and a strange woman with   
lavender hair was starting at her. " Oh no!" Usagi whispered as she realized why   
the woman was staring at her. Her tail wasn't wrapped around her waist, safely   
tucked away, instead it was lying on the bed beside her, unhidden.  
'A tail?!' Bulma thought as she watched the silver tail swish back and   
forth. 'I'm a freak,' Usagi thought sadly as she slipped back into   
unconsciousness. Vegeta ran in with water and towels but stopped dead at the   
sight of Usagi's tail.  
" What in the..." Vegeta yelled in surprise and dropped the bowl of water.   
Then he smirked. ' At least I didn't marry a human,' he thought to himself as he   
started to clean up the spilt water.  
" Mom, are you in here?" Mirai Trunks asked loudly, then stepped into the   
room.  
" Shut up, baka!" Vegeta hissed at Mirai sharply. Trunks stepped back in   
surprise. Bulma stared at Vegeta, also surprised. ' Could he actually be worried   
about her? Why?'  
  
  
Well? How was it? Review Review!!!! I'll try and get the next chapter out as   
soon as possible,bye!  



	3. Chpt.3

A Wonderful Accident   
  
  
Hello! A new chapter isn't that great! Well anyway, I really liked the reviews so I'll answer some of the questions asked. No, I won't tell you who the bad guy is yet, it will ruin the surprise! No, I won't bring the senshi and all those other people back, that would ruin Usagi's new life. Yes, she gets her memories back! Well, whoever wanted to use the bar scene in a fic, it's fine by me, I don't care! Ok, back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, if I did, boy would I be rich!  
  
  
  
****  
  
" Mom, are you in here?" Mirai Trunks asked loudly, then stepped into the   
room.  
" Shut up, baka!" Vegeta hissed at Mirai sharply. Trunks stepped back in   
surprise. Bulma stared at Vegeta, also surprised. ' Could he actually be worried   
about her? Why?'  
****  
  
A week passed without a change in Usagi's condition, except that the day after Vegeta brought her to Capsle Corp. headquarters her fever disappeared. Vegeta continued to live at C.C., in a guest bedroom across the hall from Usagi's. Vegeta spent the time waiting for Usagi to wake up searching for a house to buy. When he had finally found one, not far from C.C., Bulma gave him the money to buy it. She would be glad to get rid of his annoying presence and it was worth it. So, everyone about their daily lives waiting for the strange girl to wake up.  
About a week had passed when Bulma decided to give Usagi a sponge bath. She hadn't been cleaned up since she had gotten there so she needed it. When Bulma was washing Usagi's face, she stirred. Bulma dropped the sponge in the basin of warm water on the nightstand and got up to go tell Vegeta his foundling was waking up. Before she was even halfway to the door, Usagi was fully awake.  
" Who are you?" Usagi asked the lavender haired woman. Bulma turned to the girl and smiled.  
" My name is Bulma," Bulma said, still smiling slightly and glad Usagi was finally awake. Usagi just looked at her, confusion written on her face. " Vegeta brought you here when you passed out," Bulma explained, noticing the flicker of emotion Usagi's eyes at the mention of Vegeta. The girl blushed.  
" Um...could I speak to Vegeta for a moment," Usagi asked shyly. Bulma nodded and left to find him without a question.  
She finally found him in the gravity room with the door locked. " Vegeta! Vegeta, your foundling wants to talk to you!" she yelled through the door. Vegeta ingnored her but she persisted. Finally he opened the door.  
" WHAT?!" he yelled, annoyed. Bulma smirked at him.  
" Your foundling wants to talk with you," she told him. Vegeta stared at her with a vacant expression on his face." You know, Usagi! The girl you found!" Bulma said to jar his memory. Recognition dawned and an emotion that looked like happiness passed across his face before he hid it in his customary cold expression. Bulma kept quiet, ' Maybe there is more to this...' she thought to herself. Bulma started back upstairs to Usagi's room with Vegeta following her. They both entered the room, but Bulma left after retrieving the basin of water from the nightstand. Vegeta and Usagi stared at eachother for a few minutes before Usagi got up the courage to ask.  
" Uuhh, Vegeta, what...um...what are we going to tell everyone," Usagi asked, blushing. Vegeta smirked at her embarrisment. He didn't answer her for a few minutes and used the time to study her features. Usagi blushed even harder under his scrutiny. Finally he answered.  
" For now, bunny," Usagi's eyes widened at the nickname, " We'll just stick to the story I told Bulma. Oh, and I am going to train you, I don't want a weak onna for a wife," he told her. She frowned at him then asked.  
" Why are you going to train me, beside the fact that you don't want a weak onna for a wife," she asked while glaring at Vegeta. He smirked even more.Vegeta doesn't smile, he smirks! It is a part of his personality or something like that.  
" Your Sayajin and every Sayajin should be able to fight. I don't want weaklings for subjects," Usagi ignored the comment about subjects and latched on to what he had called her.  
" Sayajin?" she asked, skeptically.  
" Yes, Sayajin. The most supior race in the universe, and the strongest," he told her arrogantly. Usagi glared at him, 'Why am I insulted by his pride? If I am Sayajin too, shouldn't I also be proud? For some reason I am just supremely annoyed,' she thought, confused over her feelings.  
" And how do you know that I am a Sayajin?" Usagi asked Vegeta angrily. He smirked some more.  
" I know by your tail, bunny," Vegeta answered back. Usagi pailed.  
" How do you know about my tail?" she asked quietly. Vegeta continued to smirk, knowing he had the upper hand.  
" We are married," Vegeta said and Usagi blushed a dark cherry red. Just then Bulma came back in. Bulma grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out into the hall.  
" Well?" Bulma asked after she had shut the door behind her. Vegeta stared at her, not understanding.  
" Well what?" he asked her. Bulma's face became clouded with anger.  
" Well what did she have to say, baka!" she yelled at him. Vegeta glared at her.  
" She can't remember anything before I found her," he told Bulma.  
" Hey! Is anyone here?!" a male voice yelled up the stairs. Vegeta groaned inwardly and Bulma grinned.  
" I invited everyone over," Bulma said, happy that she had annoyed Vegeta.   
" Why!?" Vegeta asked her, yelling.  
" To meet the new Sayajin, of course!" Bulma yelled back. Vegeta winced when he heard a female voice join the male one.  
" Up here guys!" Bulma shouted down the stairs, grinning at Vegeta's discomfort. Seconds later, Gokou and Chi-chi joined them in the hallway.  
" Oh, here you are!" Gokou said cheerfully,Don't you just love him! Chi-chi right behind him. Usagi walked out of her room right then, stalling whatever rude comment Vegeta was about to make.  
" Uh, hi," Usagi said shyly while brushing some strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Chi-chi smiled at Usagi and Gokou grinned happily. Vegeta scowled.  
  
  
Well!? How do you like how things are going? I'll get the next chpt in as soon as possible! But until then Review, review, review!!  



	4. Chpt.4

A Wonderful Accident   
  
Hey! I am so glad that people like my story! It makes me want to write so keep on sending reviews! They like me, they really like me!wipes away tear of joy Sorry about that, Emotional Larky-chan got loose for a sec. Oh well! Oh yeah I remember now! The reason this story is really strange is that when Kit-chan and meit you say that fast it sounds like kitchen!*Kit-chan hits Larky-baka on the head* thought it up we were wired on hot tea and chocolate bars so, I just thought you'd like to know! ^-^   
  
Usagi: 21  
Vegeta: 28  
Gokou: 29  
Chi-chi: 26  
Bulma: 22  
Trunks: 17  
Chibi-Trunks: 2 I think, I don't really remember what I said in chpt. 1 about his age  
Gohan: 16  
Everyone else: who cares!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
  
****  
" Uh, hi," Usagi said shyly while brushing some strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Chi-chi smiled at Usagi and Gokou grinned happily. Vegeta scowled.  
****  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi dragged Usagi off to help clean her up for dinner. Vegeta humphed and went downstairs with Gokou to wait for everyone to arrive. Gohan and Trunks were playing with Goten, downstairs in the living room when Vegeta and Gokou entered. Vegeta just glared at them and grumbled about Kakarott's brats.  
" Gohan, could you go put Goten in the playpen with Chibi-Trunks?" Gokou asked his son. Gohan nodded, picked up Goten, and left with Trunks following behind him. Gokou turned to Vegeta.  
" Ok, what's up about the girl?" Gokou asked Vegeta, he had noticed how tense Vegeta had been when she was around. Vegeta just glared at him.  
" Nothing, Kakarott," Vegeta said still glaring. A knocking sounded on the door. Vegeta yelled, " Come in!" not even turning his head, and Krillon walked in with Eighteen. Krillon glanced at Vegeta, then Gokou then back again trying to figure out why they were just standing they're staring at each other.Kit/Their in love! Larky/Noooo! Finally, Gokou relaxed, ' Something is up, but he's not going to tell me anything. I'll just have to watch carefully and figure it out,' he thought, turning to Krillon and smiled. Vegeta also relaxed, ' Kakarott suspects something, I'll have to be careful around her from now on,' Vegeta thought before stalking off to train.He always does that! ^-^   
" What's up with him?" Krillon asked as he watched Vegeta go. Gokou shrugged and greeted Eighteen. They talked about old times while waiting for everyone to arrive. Chi-chi and Bulma came downstairs with a transformed Usagi. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it fell down to her ankles. She was wearing a blue baby-t with 'angel' written on it, and flare jeans. Bulma introduced her to Krillon and Eighteen. Finally, Tein, Chouzou, Yamcha, and Piccolo arrived completing the party. I can't spell their names so don't freak! Bulma, Eighteen, and Chi-chi decided that they had better start dinner and left Usagi, trusting Gokou to let nothing happen to her.They don't trust Yamcha All the Z fighters stared at the beautiful girl who Vegeta had found. Her tail flicked back and forth nervously drawing Piccolo's attention.  
" Why do you have a silver tail, are you Sayajin?" Piccolo asked Usagi who only shook her head sadly.  
" I don't remember anything from before Vegeta found me," Usgai told them and her tail wrapped around her tiny waist as if to comfort her. Her eyes clouded with tears causing every one of the Z fighters to feel bad. Gokou patted her on the back trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Vegeta walked in.  
  
Well, how did you like it? Next, time on Dragon Ball Z...Kit laughs insanely-Hahaha then brakes in Vegeta Streaks! (starts to sing) And they call it the streak! Look at that! Look at that!! Larky-chan hits Kit-chan on the head with Chi-Chi's frying pan Please ignore the baka-blonde, lets get on with the story! (Larky-chan looks around) Where did Kit go?! Oh she's only stalking Heero again. Good we're safe for the moment!(Heero runs past screaming while being chased by Kit) Oh yeah, Vegeta's not really going to streak!readers sigh in disappointment, then prepare to kill Larky-chan   
  
Uh! I think I better go!  
  
Vegeta glanced around and noticed that Usagi was crying and everyone was crowded around her. Vegeta targeted in on Gokou who was trying to comfort her.  
" Why is the onna crying," Vegeta asked in an icy voice. Before anyone could answer for her Usagi told him, " Piccolo just asked me why I had a tail," Usagi said sniffling cutely causing all the Z fighters to melt except Vegeta.  
" Weak onna, quite crying," Vegeta told Usagi which brought an angry glint to her eye. She stood up and she only barely reached Vegeta's chin. Man, that is small! Larky-chan comments. Vegeta*Glare*. Gulp! Uh, back to the story! Yikes! She marched right up to him and glared up, much to everyone's shock.  
" You try not remembering anything before yesterday! Then find out that you indebted to a bakayaro because he saved you! Then tell me I don't have something to cry about!" Usagi yelled, sticking an angry finger in his chest for emphisis. Everyone stared at Usagi who blushed at her outburst. Vegeta smirked, ' At least she isn't a chicken!' he thought before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, but before he could retaliate Bulma called everyone in for dinner.   
There was a rush to the table because of everyone trying to get there before Gokou. Usagi, being small, squeezed between everyone and got there first. When the group was settled down and everyone had a seat Chi-chi gave the ok and everyone dived in only to halt as they watched Gokou, Vegeta, and Usagi eat. They were used to Gokou and Vegeta but not Usagi. " How can she eat that much when she is so tiny!?" Bulma asked out loud. Usagi was out eating Gokou! Suddenly everyone realized that if they didn't start eating there wasn't going to be any food left. Usagi stopped on her seventeenth helping and sat back with a sigh of contentment. Everyone was staring. She blushed in embarrassment.  
" I...um... was really hungry," Usagi explained. Gokou smiled and Vegeta humphed, still mad over earlier.   
" I should think so!" Krillon said. Bulma smiled at Usagi reassuringly.  
" Don't worry about it! We're used to it!" Chi-chi told her with a warm smile while glancing over at Gokou and Gohan, who blushed. Usagi suddenly noticed that the other Sayajins had eaten as much as she.   
" I didn't know anyone else could eat as much as me!" she said surprised, and everyone smiled, except Vegeta who smirked. I believe he is physically incapable to smile!  
" It is a Sayajin trait onna," Vegeta said arrogantly. Usagi glared at him. Everyone was silent as they watched Usagi and Vegeta have a glaring contest.  
" I'm going to train the onna," Vegeta told everyone while still staring at Usagi.   
" What!? You can't do that! She'll get hurt! She is too small and too young!" Chi-chi shreaked and the rest of the group agreed except Piccolo and Gokou. Vegeta turned and glared at Chi-chi.  
" I won't have a weak onna for a w... subject!" He yelled, almost slipping and telling the secret. Chi-chi glared at Vegeta.  
" I don't care! A young girl shouldn't be out learning to fight!" she yelled at him. Vegeta stood up angrily.  
" You have no say in it, onna! So, what you think doesn't matter!" He yelled back. Usagi stood up abruptly. Her face filled with anger as she listened to the argument and power crackled around her but Vegeta and Chi-chi didn't notice. Gokou did. He felt the tremendous power within her and knew that it had to be trained or someone would get hurt by accident one day.  
" STOP IT!" Usagi shouted and they stopped arguing. Vegeta was shocked at the amount of power she held. " You didn't even ask me! It is my decision! You haven't any right to decide for me!" Usagi yelled then turned and ran out of the room. Chi-chi and Vegeta stared after her in shock.   
" She is right. It is her decision," Gokou told them quietly, " But she does need to be trained or her power will one day unleash on her and others around her."   
*** Outside Capsule Corp ***  
'Why did I get so angry?' Usagi thought and rested her chin on her knees as she stared into the lake before her. ' I feel as if it has something to do with before, but I can't remember! I wish I could,' Usagi stared sadly up at the night sky. The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow with an inner light and it turned her hair silver.   
Vegeta traced Usagi's ki to the lake behind the house. He found her sitting on the dock with her legs drawn up and her head on her knees. Her skin glowed and hair glowed silver in the moonlight.  
  
Hahahhaahhah! That is the real end of the chapter! It is an even better cliffhanger than before! Hahahahahah! I am so mean! Well, tell me how you liked it! And of course review, review, review!  



	5. Chpt.5

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hey! I am so glad you like my story!*gush,gush,gush* Anyway, Kit-chan was saying the other day...Vegeta runs by, streaking wait a minute! I think that was Vegeta! Larky-chan falls over in shock and Kit-chan comments Hey! He sure has a nice butt! And nice...Larky-chan breaks in Kit! You can't say that out loud!Kit-chan finishes I was going to say nice biceps! Larky-chan has a 'yeah right!' look Uh huh, well what ever back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon! And it was Kit who made Veggie-chan streak!  
  
*****  
'Why did I get so angry?' Usagi thought and rested her chin on her knees as she stared into the lake before her. ' I feel as if it has something to do with before, but I can't remember! I wish I could,' Usagi stared sadly up at the night sky. The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow with an inner light and it turned her hair silver.   
Vegeta traced Usagi's ki to the lake behind the house. He found her sitting on the dock with her legs drawn up and her head on her knees. Her skin and hair glowed silver in the moonlight.  
******  
A dark figure stands over the bodies of the Sailor Senshi and chuckles. " Unfaithful senshi! Without your princess you were nothing!" The figure says then turns to leave through the glowing portal behind him. A small sign beside the portal says 'Portals R Us'. Hahahah! " I am coming, princess," the figure says with an evil grin on its lips before disappearing. A breeze blows across the barren land once called Earth.  
**** Back at Capsule Corp ****  
Vegeta watches Usagi for a few minutes, 'She's so beautiful...What am I thinking! I am the Prince of all Sayajins! I don't have time for emotion!' Vegeta frowns and stalks towards Usagi who doesn't seem to notice that Vegeta is right behind her. Usagi stiffens. " What do you want, Vegeta?" Usagi asked coldly, not turning around or even moving.   
" You will begin training tomorrow," Vegeta told her, "Listen, woman I am..."  
" Shut up, Vegeta," Gokou said breaking in. Vegeta growled but kept quiet  
except for some mumbling and left. Gokou sat down next to Usagi on the dock.  
" Usagi, don't take Vegeta too seriously. He can be a real pain in the but sometimes, but deep down he's an ok guy," Gokou told Usagi who looked at him with tear filled eyes. " Usagi, Vegeta is right about one thing. You need to be trained," Gokou told her seriously, " If you don't learn to control your power you could end up hurting yourself or others. So, you need to train. You can train with me if you like," Gokou finished with a smile. Usagi smiled back then wiped her hand across her eyes.  
" Ok thanks for the offer Gokou, but I think I just train with Vegeta. He'll be harder on me and I'll learn faster, but thanks anyway," Usagi told him with a wry smile on her lips. ' Vegeta wouldn't take it well if his wife decided on someone else to train her,' Usagi thought still smiling as Gokou got up and went back to the house. ' I wonder what Vegeta was about to say before changing it?' Gokou thought over Vegeta's outburst from earlier.  
****Flashback***  
" I won't have a weak onna for a w... subject!" Vegeta yelled at Chi-chi.  
****End Flashback****  
Understanding dawned, ' It couldn't be! Could it?!' Gokou thinks excitedly Everyone leans forward in expectation ' Was he about to say warrior?!' Everyone falls out of their chairs ' No, because that wouldn't make any sense. What was he about to say?' Gokou shrugs and goes back inside. ' I'll just watch more carefully,' he thought before the door shut behind him.Usagi stands up and goes to find Vegeta.  
Vegeta slams the door of the gravity room. " Stupid onna!" he shouts and throws a ki blast after turning the machine on to 445g, then begins to spar with an invisible opponent. Usagi knocks on the door to the gravity room, but Vegeta ignores it. She opened the door and walked in only to fall to the ground as if a thousand pound weight was distributed across her body. Usagi gasped for breath as she felt that her chest was being crushed and she began to black out when someone picked her up. Vegeta cradled an unconscious Usagi against his chest as he carried her out of the gravity room. He took her inside, Bulma and Chi-chi ran up to find out what was wrong.   
" What happened, Vegeta?!" Bulma asked as she checked Usagi to make sure nothing was wrong. Vegeta frowned.  
" She came into the gravity room when it was on 445 times earth gravity, so she blacked out," Vegeta told her. Usagi's eyes opened and she sat up.  
" Ohhh...my head hurts!" Usagi groaned. Vegeta frowned even more.  
" Stupid onna! Why did you come in?!" Vegeta asked her angrily. Usagi looked at him gravely.  
" I came to tell you that I would like you to train me," then she smiled happily. " You saved me again, Veggie!" Vegeta stared at her, as did Bulma, Chi-chi, and Gokou. Everyone else had already left. Gokou burst out laughing and Vegeta glared at him. Usagi joined him in laughing as did Chi-chi and Bulma.  
" You called him...Veggie!" Gokou gasped out, " That is so funny!" and everyone continued laughing as Vegeta stalked out the door, slamming it.   
" I can't believe he let you call him that!" Bulma told Usagi as they went to bed an hour later. Usagi smiled.  
" I know," was all she said.  
" Well, good night," Bulma said, leaving Usagi at her bedroom door.   
" Good night," Usagi whispered after her before going to bed.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...   
  
What!? Did you think I would actually tell you!? You did!? Man, you need your brain checked! You should know me by now! Oh well, toodles for now! Don't forget to review!  



	6. Chpt.6

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hi! It's me again! I know, I know you are still mad over Vegeta streaking, but I have some more story to tell so Nuha!Sticks out tongue at readers Ok back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon! But Veggie-chan is mine! Hahahahahah!Laughs insanely Lawyers start chasing Larky-chan Well, not really! Lawyers stop and just glare at Larky-chan  
  
  
  
****  
" I can't believe he let you call him that!" Bulma told Usagi as they went to bed an hour later. Usagi smiled.  
" I know," was all she said.  
" Well, good night," Bulma said, leaving Usagi at her bedroom door.   
" Good night," Usagi whispered after her before going to bed.  
****  
Usagi rolled over in bed and groaned. " Get up, onna!" Vegeta said again, this time shaking Usagi roughly to wake her up. Usagi flung her arm out and popped Vegeta in the face.  
" Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes," she mumbled. Vegeta frowned, angry that she had hit him even if it was in her sleep. He reached down and picked her up covers and all. Vegeta flew out the window to the edge of the lake. Uh oh! Then he threw Usagi into the ice cold water.   
" What the hell!" she sputtered as she resurfaced. Vegeta smirked. She glared at him. " You could've just shook me! You didn't have to dump me in to the lake!" she glared at him but he only smirked more.  
" I tried that, onna! You only smacked me for it!" he answered back frowning over the fact that she had indeed popped him good. Usagi stared at the red hand print on his cheek and laughed. Just then Gokou, Chi-chi, Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma all came rushing to the lake in time to see Usagi pull Vegeta in. " Why did you do that onna!" He yelled at her, with water streaming down his face. Everyone watching laughed at the expression on Vegeta's face. It was priceless. Vegeta glared at everyone.  
" What happened?" Chi-chi asked between giggles. Vegeta frowned even more, causing everyone to fall over in a set of fresh laughter.   
" The onna wouldn't wake up so I dumped her in the lake! Then she pulled me in!" Vegeta told them angrily. Usagi glanced at him and started laughing all over again. He looked just like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten his way! Still laughing Usagi waded to the lake shore and got out. Her night shirt clung to her like a second skin, causing all the males to stare except Gokou who was still laughing so hard he was rolling down on the ground. Chi-chi and Bulma noticed.  
" Usagi, you might want to get changed," Bulma hinted. Usagi looked down at herself and blushed. She followed Bulma and Chi-chi inside to find some suitable training clothes. Vegeta got out of the water and stalked off to change. Gokou continued to roll on the ground laughing for half a hour before he noticed that everyone was gone.  
Inside the house, Usagi was helping Bulam and Chi-chi cook breakfast. Usagi was making bacon, Bulma was making toast, and Chi-chi was making eggs. Bulma and Chi-chi were studying Usagi and thinking the same thing, ' Usagi and Trunks/Gohan would make a good couple,' both women decided. Chi-chi turned to Usagi. " Usagi, how old are you?" she asked while thinking, ' She couldn't be anymore than sixteen years old.' Usagi smiled.  
" I'm twenty-one years old, why?" Usagi said, ' I know that look. Chi-chi wants to do some matchmaking!' chi-chi and Bulma sighed inwardly, 'Darn! She's too old!' Then they brightened up, ' Maybe Tien or Yamcha!' Both women looked at each other craftly, and understood that they were thinking the same thing. Usagi continued to cook bacon oblivious to Chi-chi and Bulma's intentions. Suddenly Vegeta walked in.  
" When is breakfast going to be ready onnas?" he asked. Bulma glared at him.  
" Don't call us onnas!" she yelled, then answered his question calmly, " It will be ready in a minute so go get everyone." Vegeta stomped off to gather the rest of the group. Five minutes later everyone was seated and all the food was on the table. Chi-chi told everyone to eat and all the food disappeared quickly. Usagi chewed thoughtfully while glancing now and then at Vegeta.  
" Vegeta, can I ask you a question?" Usagi asked him. Vegeta swallowed his food before answering.  
" What is it onna?" he answered gruffly. Usagi ate another bite before asking.  
" How come your hair still sticks straight up when it's wet?" Gokou choked on his food and everyone stopped eating to listen, " I mean, do you use hair gel or hairspray or maybe glue? How does it stick straight up like that?" Usagi finished and looked expectantly at Vegeta who glared at her.  
" I don't know. My hair has always been like that," Vegeta told her angrily then got up and stalked to the door before turning around once more, " Come to the gravity room when you finished. We'll start training then." He turned and stomped out the door.  
  
  
  
I hope I surprised you! Next time it is training and then after that something unexpected happens that you've all been waiting for! Review!  



	7. Chpt.7

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hello everybody! I'm back! How was everyone? Well on to the story! Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you like my strange story! Well, keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
*****  
" How come your hair still sticks straight up when it's wet?" Gokou choked on his food and everyone stopped eating to listen, " I mean, do you use hair gel or hairspray or maybe glue? How does it stick straight up like that?" Usagi finished and looked expectantly at Vegeta who glared at her.  
" I don't know. My hair has always been like that," Vegeta told her angrily then got up and stalked to the door before turning around once more, " Come to the gravity room when you finished. We'll start training then." He turned and stomped out the door.  
*****  
Usagi sighed sadly, then got up and took her plate to the kitchen. After scraping her plate into the trashcan she went upstairs and changed into her new training gear. The outfit was a replica of Vegeta's Sayajin armor except for some minor changes in the breastplate. You know what I'm talking about! It's that spandex armor that Vegeta's always wearing! I wonder what he'll think when he sees Usagi in it? Heheheh The whole ensemble was almost indecent because it fit Usagi like a second skin. ' This stuff is actually pretty comfortable!' Usagi thought, surprised as she flexed an arm while going back downstairs. Only Chi-chi and Bulma were still there and they smiled when they saw Usagi wearing the outfit they had gotten her. ' She may be tiny, but she is definitely not a child,' Bulma thought to herself.   
" Thanks for the armor, Bulma," Usagi thanked her with a happy grin. ' Vegeta's going to freak when he sees what I'm wearing!' Usagi thought happily. Usagi headed toward the gravity room to find Vegeta.   
" Where is that woman?!" Vegeta asked himself angrily. Suddenly Usagi walked into the room. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly in shock. ' What the hell was that onna wearing!?' he thought as he studied the skintight armor. Usagi's tail flicked in irritation. ' Why is he staring at me? I thought he'd at least yell,' Usagi thought, a little disappointed.  
" What the hell are you wearing onna?" Vegeta asked coldly, hiding his true feelings. Usagi gazed at him innocently.   
" Just some armor that Bulma dug up some where. Don't you like it?" she asked innocently enough, but Vegeta knew that tone of voice. If he said he didn't like it she would probably throw a tantrum, so he lied.   
" It'll do onna," Vegeta said while walking past her and out of the gravity room, " Follow me." Usagi followed him out of the gravity room past Capsule Corp and into the forest. Then he stopped at a clearing about a mile from C.C. headquarters. " We'll train here," he told her and training began. I am not going to go into great detail because that would take too long and I just don't want to! So there, Nhhaa!(Sticks out tongue) First he taught her hand-to-hand combat which she mastered quickly much to his surprise. Over the course of her fist week of training she learned from how to throw a punch to flying. Every day she wore that armor much to Vegeta's dismay. It was harder for him to concentrate on teaching her when she was wearing a very revealing outfit.Smile But teach he did and his student was a very fast learner. Usagi wasn't the only one learning, Vegeta was learning to get used to the fact that she was his wife. The time spent together each day helped them become more comfortable in each other's company. Gokou and family stopped by frequently but Gokou wasn't any closer to figuring out what was so strange about Vegeta's behavior to Usagi and no one noticed the rings on Vegeta and Usagi's hands. Vegeta wore gloves all the time and well, girls wear jewelry so it didn't draw any attention. About a month after training had started, Bulma decided to have all of the Z gang over again and that's when the trouble started.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for now! Yes I know I am evil to leave you hanging like this. Heck, I even took a test once and the results said I was too evil for my own good. I think I was 50 percent evil 10 percent good and 40 percent just plain weird. Oh well, gotta go! Review please!  



	8. Chpt.8

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hello, me again! I will try to put some more romance in the story, and I will also try to make longer chapters. It's just that I find some really good cliffhangers and it makes for shorter chapters, at least I get them out quickly!^-^ Anyway, there is a lot of romance in the later chapters I'm just trying to get to the really interesting parts like where you find out who and what the bad guy is, what he has to do with Usagi, and all that interesting stuff! Oh yeah I just remembered! Who should I put Bulma with!? Send me your ideas! I will probably use them, and if you don't I just make her end up with the bad guy! Just kidding I'm not that mean, even to bad guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!!   
  
  
  
About a month after training had begun, Bulma decided to have all of the Z gang over again and that's when the trouble started.  
" Vegeta! Usagi! Where are you?!" Bulma yelled out the door of the house just as Usagi ran around the corner laughing.  
" I beat you! I beat you! Nyhha!" Usagi yelled then stuck out her tongue at an angry Vegeta who was right behind her. Bulma smiled and shook her head, ' Usagi acts like an innocent child,' she thought as Vegeta and Usagi got in an argument over whether she had really beaten him or not.  
" I just let you win, woman!" Vegeta insisted. Usagi smiled and shook her head no.  
" No you didn't because I saw that you were going as fast as you could! You just don't want to admit you were beaten by a girl!" Usagi said then stuck out her tongue at Vegeta who growled. ' Why, they're only teasing each other!' Bulma thought surprised, ' Usagi seems to have a good influence on that overbearing baka.' Bulma smiled and turned to Usagi and the irate Sayajin prince.  
" When you two are done fighting, go and get ready for the barbeque!" Bulma told them before going back inside. Vegeta and Usagi didn't notice because Vegeta had Usagi backed up against the wall of the house and he looked mad.   
" Uh Vegeta, you aren't going to do anything to me are you?" Usagi asked nervously while looking into the unreadable Sayajin's face. Vegeta leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Usagi melted causing the normally cold Sayajin to smile. He picked her up, still kissing her and walked towards the lake. Usagi was too preoccupied with the kiss to notice where he was taking her so that when he dumped her in the lake she had a big surprise.  
" VEGETA!!!!" Usagi screeched at him, water streaming down her face and her hair floated in the water around her like a pool of molten gold. Vegeta smirked, then started to laugh causing his irritated wife to splash him with water. This started a long and hard water fight, which ended with Gokou having to pull Usagi off Vegeta so his head could surface and he could breathe. Usagi sulked as she sloshed off to change into dry clothes for the party. Vegeta went in the opposite direction mumbling about weak onnas and water. Gokou watched them leave, confusion written all over his face.   
" You know, they almost act like a married couple," Gokou said thoughtfully, then after thinking for a minute, " Naaah," he disagreed with himself before turning to join the others in preparation for the party. An evil figure watched all of the proceedings with glee, happy to take information back to its master. " Yasai will be happy with me," the evil entity whispered to itself as it disappeared into the shadows of the forest.   
" Ok, everyone listen up! I SAID LISTEN UP!!!!" Bulma yelled over everyone's talking. Usagi was talking to Piccolo who looked extremely annoyed.  
" Piccolo can you wiggle your ears?"  
" No."  
" Piccolo will you wiggle your ears?"  
" No."  
" Please?"  
" No."  
" Pretty please?" and on it went for half an hour until Piccolo made the mistake of looking Usagi in the eye. He couldn't stand up to the patented Usagi puppy dog stare so silently while staring off into space and floating cross legged about a foot off the ground, he wiggled his ears. Usagi screeched for joy causing everyone to go silent and stare at Usagi who was jumping up and down, clapping her hands happily right beside Piccolo who was blushing.  
" Um, Usagi are you all right?" she nodded at Gokou's question, " Then what happened?" Usagi grinned happily.  
" He wiggled his ears!" she told them happily while Piccolo grumbled and blushed.  
" I did not!" he hotly denied it. Usagi only smiled more.  
" Deny it all you want but you wiggled your ears!" Usagi said.  
" Ok since everyone is now silent, WILL YOU ALL NOW LISTEN UP!!!!" Bulma shouted practically in Yamcha's ear making him wince in pain. Everyone turned to look at Bulma who smiled when she had everyone's attention. " It's time to eat," she told them. Everyone rushed to the picnic table set up with food.  



	9. Usagi is Veggie-chan's wife!?

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hi me again! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
  
Everyone rushed at the table filled with food. "STOP!!!!" Bulma yelled and everyone froze in place. " WALK DON'T RUN!!!" Bulma told them angrily while hurrying towards the food. Everyone unfroze and walked as quickly as possible to find a seat. As soon as Chi-chi gave the ok, all the Sayajins dug in while everyone else watched as Usagi ate as much if not more, as Gokou. ' How does she keep her figure if she eats like that!?' Bulma and Chi-chi thought, amazed. Finally, all the nonSayajin's noticed that if they didn't hurry up and eat, well there wouldn't be any food left.   
Usagi sighed happily while she put her fork down as she finished her eighteenth helping. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Usagi blushed and Piccolo smirked at her embarrassment. He was still a little miffed over the ear wiggling thing.Hehehehe!   
" How can you eat so much and not gain any weight?!" Bulma asked Usagi. Vegeta answered for her rudely and in doing so, broke the silence. Everyone relaxed. Gohan and Trunks started to spar, Vegeta and Gokou talked, Bulma and everyone else watched the two teenagers spar, and Yamcha flirted with Usagi.  
Vegeta turned around for the tenth time in the past five minutes to see Usagi yet again laughing at something Yamcha had said. He gritted his teeth in anger, but went on with his conversation with Gokou. ' Why is Vegeta so up tight?' Gokou thought, echoing the thoughts of half of the others. The other half just figured Vegeta didn't like his student messed with. Vegeta turned around once more at the sound of Usagi's laughter, just in time to see Yamcha kiss her hand. Vegeta lost his temper in that instant.  
" DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE, YOU BAKA KUSAYARO!!!!!" Vegeta roared as he jumped up and instantly transformed to S.S. form. Everyone froze in place and so they weren't ready for what happened next.  
  
Hi me again! Ok that's it for now!  
  
  
  
Just Kidding! I am not that cruel, well actually I am, but I didn't feel like having my house blown up by an irate reader!  
  
  
  
Shoving Usagi out of the way, Vegeta lunged at Yamcha, knocking him over and started to punch him continuously in the face, his anger adding to his already incredible strength. Gokou and Piccolo came out of their stupor enough to drag Vegeta off of Yamcha. Chi-chi and Bulma ran over to Yamcha to help him inside for medical attention. His nose was broken, he had two black eyes, and his face was covered in blood. Usagi ran over to where Gokou and Piccolo were holding Vegeta and trying to calm him down.   
" Veggie-chan, what is wrong with you?" she asked him softly, concern in her eyes, " Why did you attack Yamcha like that?" Vegeta glared at her.  
" No one touches my wife and gets away with it, even if she encouraged it," Usagi's face paled and a horrified expression overlaid her concern for Vegeta. Vegeta shook off Piccolo and Gokou's restraining hands and flew off towards the forest. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him go. Usagi was devastated.   
" What did I do?" she asked as she collapsed in a heap at Gokou and Piccolo's feet. Gokou reached down and helped her up, then helped her to the house where Chi-chi made her lie down and rest. Bulma was patching up Yamcha in the infirmary, while everyone else sat silently in the living room and thought over what had just occurred.   
" Married?" Krillon asked out loud a shocked expression still on his face. ' So that is why they were acting so strange,' Gokou thought sadly over the day's events.   
" I wonder how and why they got married," Tien commented and everyone agreed. The two didn't seem very comfortable with each other like they would if they had consciously agreed on the marriage, but still it almost seemed that they did indeed care about one another. This was a very strange development. But all questions had to wait until tomorrow when Usagi felt better, so everyone went home except the Son family, they staid the night.  
" Oooh," Usagi moaned as the morning light shined in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy because she had cried herself asleep last night. ' I don't know if I can face them,' Usagi thought sadly, ' They are so kind and I just lied to them,' her face took on a determined look, ' I will try and make it up to them by telling them the truth.' Usagi got up and showered, then dressed in jeans and a baby-t. She walked slowly downstairs to find that everyone else was already up. They turned to look at her with kind eyes, making Usagi feel a little better.  
" You probably want to know how...um...Vegeta and I...um... We got married," Usagi said nervously. Gokou nodded an enthusiastic yes. Chi-chi elbowed him then smiled at Usagi.  
" Why don't we have breakfast first?" Chi-chi suggested brightly, but Usagi only nodded no. Usagi took a deep breath then sat down on the couch next to Trunks.  
" I really don't remember anything from before I met Vegeta. I don't know why or how, and I only remember fuzzy images of the wedding, as does Vegeta," Usagi started but Gokou interrupted.  
" You only remember fuzzy images, were you drunk or something?!" Usagi turned red in embarrassment.  
" Actually yes, both Vegeta and I were drunk," she told them and the look on Gokou's face made everyone laugh. " From what I remember, I was sipping a drink at the bar and so was Vegeta, just two people who had no idea who the other was and didn't care. Suddenly, one man bet his friend that Vegeta couldn't drink more I could and so the contest started," everyone winced when they thought of Vegeta's arrogant nature and the fact that he would always take a challenge. " After about fifty drinks each, it ended in a tie. But you see, that wasn't the real bet between the man and his friend. The real bet was that one guy had to find a way to get those two perfect strangers drunk and married," Usagi finished a little sadly, thinking of how much she had come to care about the prickly Sayajin prince. Tears filled her eyes again as she remembered the disgust in his voice when he last spoke to her.  
****In the forest, where Vegeta trains Usagi*****  
Vegeta stomped around kicking shrubs and blasting rocks. It was the morning after he had beat Yamcha and made his wife cry. ' That baka onna! Why did she encourage him like that?!' Vegeta thought angrily, ' Doesn't she realize that...' he didn't finish the thought as unwanted tears filled his eyes. Sorry, slightly out of character, but my isn't he sweet! ^-^! He angrily brushed them away. Suddenly, he felt an evil presence behind him. He turned around to see a dark figure attacking.   
*****Back at C.C.*****  
Usagi's head flew up and her eyes widened in shock. "VEGETA!!!!" she screamed and immediately everyone felt Vegeta turn S.S. Usagi's aurora enveloped her causing everyone to be blown back by the force of it. Suddenly Gokou noticed something, there was a silver crescent moon glowing brightly on her forehead! Usagi's hair turned silver, as did her eyes, and her clothes changed into a strange sailor fuku. Usagi suddenly gasped in pain and wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes hardened in determination and she disappeared as she teleported to Vegeta's side. Gokou traced her ki and followed, with Trunks and Gohan not far behind.  
****Back to Vegeta*****  
Vegeta sprang out of the way as the stranger jumped at him. He shot a ki blast at the figure, but it just leaped out of the way. The stranger sent a blast at Vegeta, who couldn't jump away in time, knocking him over. Suddenly the attacker was right up to Vegeta's face. He looks almost like Vegeta! Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise as he whispers, " Yasai!?"   
The stranger, Yasai, drew his hand back and punched Vegeta in the face, knocking him unconscious. Suddenly, Usagi appears. Yasai turns around, an evil smirk on his face as he sees the princess.   
" Well, well, princess it is so nice to meet you again. But it seems you have fallen in with an even worse crowd than before," he shook his head in reprimand, " I guess I'll just have to fix it by killing this annoying pest here." He raised his hand and prepared to shoot a blast at the unconscious Sayajin prince. Usagi's eyes burned with anger and her aurora burst out even more. Immediately a shield appeared in front of Vegeta, protecting him.  
" You will die," Usagi told the stranger, cold certainty in her eyes. But the man only laughed and flicked his tail.  
" I don't think so, princess," he told her just as Gokou, Trunks, and Gohan arrived. ' Princess?!' Gokou thought as he surveyed the scene. The stranger's eyes flicked over to Gokou.  
" It seems your friends have arrived, but I can wait!" the man disappeared into a portal that suddenly appeared behind him. Usagi ran over to Vegeta, her aurora and strange clothing disappearing as she went, but the physical changes stayed. She was wearing her clothes from that morning as she kneeled beside Vegeta with tears filling her eyes.  
" Veggie-chan, wake up! Please wake up!" Usagi whispered softly as she shook her husband. Vegeta's eyes cracked open.  
" Bunny?" he asked, then his eyes widened in shock as he took in her hair, eyes, and wings. He sat up. " What happened?" Vegeta asked her. Usagi let out a sob and buried her head into his shoulder. He glanced down at her, surprised for a second then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Gokou watched the scene with great interest, as did Trunks and Gohan. Usagi continued to cry into Vegeta's shoulder.  
' I remember everything, now," Usagi thought while soaking Vegeta's shirt with her tears, ' Everything.'  
  
  
  
Well, this is the real good-bye for now! Next time we find out exactly who Yasai is, why Vegeta knows him, and why Usagi is crying(Beside the fact her whole world is gone that is!) Oh well, I hoped you liked it! Review! Review!   



	10. The Past Revealed

A Wonderful Accident  
  
  
Hello everyone! I have nothing to say but look at me, I'm saying stuff.*Sigh* OH, well I'll just go on with the story since, * sniff* no one likes me. Kit-chan pats Larky-chan on the back I'll be all right; I'm just kind of emotional right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
  
  
*******  
' I remember everything, now," Usagi thought while soaking Vegeta's shirt with her tears, ' Everything.'  
  
*******  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
" I love you Rei," a dark haired man murmured to the woman beside him.   
" And I love you, Momorou," she answered back before reaching up and kissing him. Usagi gasped, tears coming into her eyes. She shook her head in denial.  
" NO," she whispered, refusing to believe it.  
  
*****Flash ahead a little******  
  
"MAMOROU!!!" Usagi yelled as she watched the truck speed towards him. A squeal of tires and minutes later he was gone. Dead. She didn't even have a chance to tell him that she had forgiven him and Rei.  
  
*****Flash farther back to the Silver Millennium******  
  
" I love you Vegeta," Usagi told the ebony-haired Sayajin prince.   
" I love you too, bunny," Vegeta said back with a crooked smile. Usagi's eyes filled with tears.  
" I will never forget you," she said and began to cry silently. Vegeta brushed the tears away gently.  
" Don't go," he asked her sadly. Usagi buried her head in his chest.  
" I have to go. Mother needs me," Usagi said before tearing away from his embrace and running away.  
" Bunny," he whispered brokenly, " Come back to me."   
*****Flash ahead*****  
" Princess they are all dead, this new evil has killed them all. There is no one left..."   
*****End Flashback*****  
Pluto's voiced trailed off as the onslaught of memories subsided. Usagi lifted her head up and looked up at Vegeta. " I remember," she told him and Vegeta nodded.  
" I am glad bunny," he told her using the nickname he had given her centuries ago. Gokou cleared his throat loudly.  
" Um, I think we should go, unless you to want to continue..." Gokou hinted and Usagi blushed. Trunks and Gohan smiled and elbowed each other. Usagi and Vegeta stood up.   
" One question, bunny," Vegeta said glancing down at her.  
" What is it?" she asked tilting her head in question.  
" Well, what the hell happened to you!?" Vegeta asked loudly. Usagi blushed.  
" I forgot about that," she concentrated and her wings disappeared, then her silver hair and eyes except for one streak of silver falling from her temple. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" How did that happen?" he asked. Usagi smiled brightly at him.  
" Oh, I felt your drop in power and decided that a weak man like you might need some help against such a powerful enemy," Usagi told him with a sly toss of her head. Vegeta growled playfully.  
" Watch it onna, or I might loose my temper," Vegeta said, a smile lurking in his eyes. Gokou, Trunks, and Gohan watched this by play with interest. Gokou cleared his throat loudly to gain Vegeta and Usagi's attention.  
" Um, you guys, I think we need to get back before Chi-chi freaks," Gokou told them. Usagi blushed much to Vegeta's amusement. Gokou teleported back to Capsule Corp with the rest of them following, not far behind.  
" Time to go bunny," Vegeta said to Usagi, smiling a real, brief, smile before disappearing.  
******Back at C. C.*******  
" Where are they!?" Chi-chi asked for the fifthteenth time as she paced back and forth. Bulma just grunted, her patience gone a long time ago. Suddenly Gokou appeared followed by Trunks, Gohan, Usagi, and Vegeta. Chi-chi ran over to her husband and son. She grabbed Gohan and began to hug him to death.  
" Gohan, my baby, are you ok!?" Chi-chi asked before turning to Usagi, "Are you ok?!" Usagi nodded yes and Chi-chi calmed down, slightly. We know Chi-chi!^-^ " What happened!?" Chi-chi asked.  
" Before anything else I need to ask Usagi something," Gokou turned to Usagi, " Usagi, that man called you 'princess'. Why?" Usagi blushed a little causing Vegeta to grin. Chi-chi and Bulma stared at Vegeta. They had never seen that expression on his face before. Come to think of it, the only expressions ever on his face were either anger or no expression at all.   
" Well Gokou, when Yasai called me that, I started to remember everything. Even the things that I hadn't remembered before," Usagi started off then stopped when she saw the looks of total incomprehension everyone but Vegeta gave her, "Ok, to start at the begging. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom..." and Usagi told her story. How she met Vegeta and they had fallen in love, but she had to leave to save her kingdom only to die far away from her heart. Gokou and co. sat transfixed through the whole story until...  
" Well, that's about all of it," Usagi finished. Gokou broke out of the trancelike state he had been in for the last two hours. He frowned in thought. You could almost smell the smoke!  
" Usagi, how does that guy connect to everything," Gokou asked but before Usagi could answer Vegeta did for her.  
" Yasai, that guy Gokou, is my brother," Gokou's jaw dropped and Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she remembered.  
******Flashback******  
" Usagi!" she sighed and turned around as a young man ran to catch up with her.  
" What is it Yasai?" Usagi asked as she shifted from foot to foot, waiting for him to hurry up. Yasai smiled at the beautiful girl before him. ' She should be mine,' he thought, ' She is mine!'   
" Why are you in such a hurry? Can't I just talk to you a moment?" the Sayajin prince told the Lunarian Princess with a charming smile. Usagi frowned.  
" I have a meeting with Veggie-chan today, and I don't want to be late," Usagi told him as she looked behind her, anxious to be off and meet her friend.   
" Never mind," Yasai grumbled when he saw her anxious face look in the direction of her beloved friend. Anger rushed through him and before he could contain it he smacked her across the face. Usagi fell to the ground, her face red from where he had hit it, her eyes filled with shocked pain. Yasai looked at his hand as if he couldn't believe what he had done. He turned and ran, not looking back.   
*******End of Flashback********  
Vegeta walked over and sat beside Usagi and hugged her. He stroked her hair to comfort her.  
" It's ok, bunny. I won't let him near you again," Vegeta told her. Usagi lifted her head and looked at him with tear filled eyes.  
" Could you tell us what is going on," Bulma asked Vegeta impatiently. Vegeta glared at her but continued from where he was sitting.  
" Yasai was my older brother. He coveted Usagi and anything else that I had. He was especially jealous because the Sayajin crown doesn't necessarily pass on to the oldest son. It goes to the strongest one, and I was growing in power. Also father favored me over him. He wasn't considered stable enough. Too much like his mother," at the blank look on Gokou's face Vegeta explained more, " We had the same father, but different mothers. His mother was my father's first wife and it had been an arranged marriage. My mother and he met and fell in love. Yasai and I didn't get along very well," Vegeta finished, still holding Usagi. Everyone thought for a couple of minutes, trying to absorb all the strange information.  
" We have to call all the Z Fighters," Gokou said, a fire starting to burn in his eyes, " We have a new enemy."  
  
  
Ok, that's all for now folks. This is the last chapter until after the Fourth-of-July. I am going away for a week to Youth camp, but I should have plenty more written by then. I hope I satisfied some of you questions and also made you ask some more! Well bye for now! Oh and don't forget to review!!!  



	11. Larky-chan is back with a new chapter af...

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hello everyone!!! I am Back!!! Isn't it great!!!!!! Ok the reason I have been gone so long is that I was grounded as soon as I got home from camp(long story!!!) then I had to leave again a week after camp. I was supposed to have this done by then so it wouldn't of mattered, but it did. I couldn't even get to my story on the computer so that I could write more!!! How frustrating!!! When I got back from that trip, I was ungrounded and had started to type this up, when two days later I find myself grounded again!! And that's an even longer story!! Remember when I told you I took that evil test on the Internet and it said I was too evil for my own good? Of course you do, I told you about that, well anyway I think it was right, I am way too evil for my own good because I was double grounded shortly after that grounding two days ago. I might be ungrounded (the next Millennia) by the time you get this but I'm going to try and sneak send it, just for all of you who have been sending me reviews!!! And if I get triple grounded, it is all your fault!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I am still living with my mother do you think I would actually own DBZ or Sailor Moon!? If you do than you are crazy!!!!  
  
*********  
" Yasai was my older brother. He coveted Usagi and anything else that I had. He was especially jealous because the Sayajin crown doesn't necessarily pass on to the oldest son. It goes to the strongest one, and I was growing in power. Also father favored me over him. He wasn't considered stable enough. Too much like his mother," at the blank look on Gokou's face Vegeta explained more, " We had the same father, but different mothers. His mother was my father's first wife and it had been an arranged marriage. My mother and he met and fell in love. Yasai and I didn't get along very well," Vegeta finished, still holding Usagi. Everyone thought for a couple of minutes, trying to absorb all the strange information.  
" We have to call all the Z Fighters," Gokou said, a fire starting to burn in his eyes, " We have a new enemy."  
**********  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement to Gokou's statement, even Vegeta who had started coming out of his initial shock of remembering everything and was acting more like himself. Rude and impatient to everyone except to Usagi. The Sayajin prince had controlled his expressions once more and let the mask of indifference fall over his face. Only his eyes betrayed him when he looked at Usagi, his coal black eyes softened noticeably when they rested on her.   
As everyone waited for the rest of the Z fighters to arrive, Vegeta grumbled about, " Damn relatives," and one such relative in particular.   
" Vegeta!" Usagi yelled at him, exasperated, " Could you shut up!!" Bulma, Chichi and M. Trunks stared at Usagi in surprise; they were even more surprised when Vegeta did as she asked and kept his mutterings to himself. Bulma and Chichi dragged their eyes from the strange scene but M. Trunks continued to stare. Usagi gave him a quizzical look, " Why are you looking at me like that, Trunks?" the beautiful blonde asked. Trunks only shook his head in wonder not saying anything. Vegeta glared at everyone. Finally the others started arriving, Usagi had fallen deep asleep using the irritable Sayajin prince as a pillow.  
As each member of the Z force arrived the looks of shock on the faces of the people arriving grew at the sight of normal, annoyed, Vegeta having a sweet beautiful girl using him as a pillow. The only person who showed any emotion other than shock was Yamcha, who had a terrified expression when Vegeta glared at him. When everyone was there Vegeta shook Usagi gently to wake her.  
" Wake up weak onna," the man with gravity defying hair said in a gentle playful voice. Usagi yawned and stretched like a cat then looked up at Vegeta with a sleepy smile on her face.   
" Nice to see you too, Veggie-chan," Usagi said. Everyone watched the tender scene with surprise and in the case of Yamcha, extreme fear. Usagi instantly noticed the look on Yamcha's face and looked up at Vegeta, a stern expression on her face.  
" What have you been doing while I was asleep, Veggie-chan," she asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta glanced over at Yamcha and glared at the poor man again. Usagi started to tap her foot in irritation. Everyone looked on with extreme interest as the tiny girl wrapped the mighty prince of all Sayajins around her finger.  
" I did nothing to that baka kusoyaro, onna, even though he deserves to have his head ripped off and shoved up his arse for touching my woman," Vegeta said gruffly and arrogantly. Usagi instantly smiled and hugged the Sayajin enthusiastically. Bulma's jaw dropped, Usagi was hugging the arrogant kusoyaro even though he had just demeaned her. Usagi kissed Vegeta on the cheek.  
" I love you too, Veggie-chan!" Usagi exclaimed before letting him go.   
" Oookay," Bulma said trying to think of something to say, " Why don't we start the meeting," she finished, rubbing her hands together. Bulma filled everyone in on all that had happened and they looked at Usagi with shock, how could such an innocent, happy go lucky girl have gone through so much?  
  
Ok, I know the chapter is kinda short but I figured you deserved to know that I am still alive and breathing and that I'm back!!! Aren't you excited!? You should be, anyway, lots more to come of course. And thanks to everyone whose been sending me reviews, reviews make me want to write more!! Wipes away tear I love you guys!!! Kit-chan pats Larky-chan on the back I have to go now,*sniff*Larky-chan brightens suddenly But I'll be back!!!! Tomorrow I hope!!!  



	12. Chpt. 12 A shocking discovery

A Wonderful Accident  
  
Hello everyone!!! Did I mention I'm back! I also have two new stories out! They are, "The Dragons' Dreams" and "When Gokou and Usagi bet..." I hope you have a chance to read them too! Anyway, I suppose you want more story, oh but of course you do! Oh yeah one more thing, I might have another story up soon, and I have that one already finished, I just have to type it up, unlike this one which I'm writing as I go along, anyway it has an interesting plot line, my friend Kit came up with original idea and well, it is not your typical Gokou/Usagi fic. The title is going to be "Dark Lord, White Lady" and I hope you read it once I get it out, I'm almost finished writing it so it should be soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ but look for a anime in the future by the name of "Yume" and then I can claim to have invented a super famous story that people write fanfiction about!!   
  
*********  
" Oookay," Bulma said trying to think of something to say, " Why don't we start the meeting," she finished, rubbing her hands together. Bulma filled everyone in on all that had happened and they looked at Usagi with shock, how could such an innocent, happy go lucky girl have gone through so much?  
*********  
Vegeta hugged Usagi tighter as the story unfolded, wishing she hadn't had to go through so much. Usagi snuggled against him, a small smile on her lips as she watched their faces go from surprise to severe shock when Bulma got to the part about her and Vegeta. Yamcha looked at Vegeta nervously.  
" Sorry man, I didn't know she was your wife," he said. Vegeta growled and Yamcha shut up. Usagi stood up just as a loud rumble sounded. She looked sheepish as she explained.  
" I'm kinda hungry," she told them. Another rumble sounded, this time from Gokou.  
" So am I!" He said enthusiastically. Vegeta snorted and followed his wife into the kitchen.  
" When are you not hungry, Kakerrot?" the Sayajin Prince asked rhetorically. Usagi went through the kitchen grabbing food off shelves. Gokou stood up and went after the couple, hoping to get some food too. Just as the tall Sayajin stepped inside the doorway, Usagi stepped out carrying half the food supplies in the kitchen. The tiny blonde was followed by Vegeta, who was carrying the other half of the food supplies. Gokou watched them, his face crestfallen.   
" Can I have some?" he asked Usagi. The girl shook her head.  
" No, but I think there was a pack of crackers left in there," she said, pointing to the kitchen. Gokou's face brightened as he left to search the kitchen, only to find nothing. The tall Sayajin entered the room only to see Vegeta smirking while downing the last crumbs from a pack of crackers.   
Gokou stared at them pitifully as the couple continued to eat. Not one crumb was left as Usagi ate all of her food and half of Vegeta's. She licked the last crumb off her fingers, leaned back, and sighed happily. The Z force stared.  
" What!?" she asked indignantly, " I was hungry!" Even Vegeta was looking at her strangely.  
" Usa, you've been eating a lot more than normally, lately," the Sayajin prince, said, a note of concern in his voice. Usagi nodded.  
" I know, I've just been a lot hungrier, its strange," she said, then her face brightened with an idea, " Maybe Bulma could check me out in the infirmary and make sure everything is ok!" she suggested. Bulma nodded and guestured towards the infirmary door.  
" This way," she said. Usagi jumped up and followed, Vegeta not far behind. The Z force talked quietly while they waited for the three of them to come out. Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Suddenly a loud thump caused Gokou, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Chouzu and Yamcha to go running into the C.C. infirmary, what they found was, well, not normal. Usagi and Bulma were bent over Vegeta fanning him. Usagi looked up when the guys rushed in to see what had happened.  
" He fainted," she told them. Everyone facevaulted in shock. By the time they were up again, everyone else was in the room and Vegeta was standing. He glared at everyone. Gokou looked from a flushed Usagi to a very pale Vegeta and back again.  
" Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. Usagi shook her head no, but Vegeta just continued to stare vacantly into space. " If nothing is wrong, why is Vegeta acting like that?" Gokou wanted to know. Usagi smiled brightly although it didn't reach her eyes. The blonde was watching her husband with pain and sadness in her eyes although she put on a happy front.  
" I'm going to have a baby," she told them quietly, still watching Vegeta, who was in shock. Gokou, not noticing the undercurrents between Usagi and Vegeta, congratulated her.  
" That's great! I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" the tall Sayajin said enthusiastically as the others also congratulated her. Piccolo noted the tension between the blonde girl and the Sayajin prince, hoping Vegeta didn't try and hurt the sweet blonde who had so recently entered all their lives, bringing a sense of peace and joy that had never been there before her.   
  
The rest of the night was uneventful as everyone said their goodbyes after laying down rudimentary plans against Yasai.   
  
  
Sorry, for the really short chapters lately, I've been experiencing technical difficulties in my non existant mind that have resulted in a slight case of writer's block pertaining to this story. I will try to get out more as soon a possible, until then, review, review, review!! Did I mention I want you to review? Ja ne!! 


	13. Chpt. 13 A startling Discovery

A Wonderful Accident  
  
HI!!! It's me, who else would it be?! Well, I'm sure you aren't here to listen to me gab, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: WHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I don't own Vegeta! WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!*Larky-chan bawls and runs away*  
  
******  
The rest of the night was uneventful as everyone said their goodbyes after laying down rudimentary plans against Yasai.   
******  
Usagi watched Vegeta, her face showing her happiness over her pregnancy and her sadness over Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.  
" Time for bed," he said gruffly, pulling along a silent Usagi as he strode towards his bedroom. Usagi followed reluctantly, her heart aching over the suspicion that Vegeta wasn't very happy with the news of her pregnancy.  
" Vegeta," the blonde whispered softly, almost inaudible to even Sayajin hearing. The Sayajin prince grunted as he shut the bedroom door behind them.  
" What is it, bunny?" Vegeta asked, a questioning look in his eyes. Usagi sighed and gave him a wan smile.  
" Nothing," she told him, scared to find out that what she feared was the truth. Vegeta snorted in disbelief and crossed his arms arrogantly.  
" You're lying, now tell me what is wrong?" he demanded. Usagi sighed and turned towards the bathroom, calling over her shoulder.  
" Really, nothing's wrong, I'm just tired," she told him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed suspiciously as stared at the shut bathroom door. Inwardly sighing, the Sayajin quickly undressed until he was wearing only his boxers and slipped into the bed to wait for Usagi to finish.  
Usagi sighed as the hot water washed away the aches of the day. A tear slipped free from her closed eyes only to disappear into the flood of water from the shower. Unconsciously, she laid a protective hand over her still flat abdomen and whispered softly, " I'll protect you, little one, don't worry I'm here," she told the unborn child in her womb as she silently cried in the shower. After quickly washing up, the blonde stepped out of the shower and dried of a fast as possible before slipping into her long enveloping nightgown.   
The cold air caused her to shiver as she quickly walked across the bedroom and slid into the warm covers beside Vegeta. The Sayajin mumbled incoherently, having fallen asleep while waiting for Usagi, he blearily turned and wrapped his muscular arms around the blonde's slim figure and promptly fell back asleep. Usagi closed her eyes and listened to the deep breaths of her husband as she snuggled close for the nights rest.  
Wind whistled through the trees outside the couple's bedroom, and the shadows hid a dark figure watching through the window. A whispering voice drifted off on the wind as the figure disappeared from view, " Mine," the voice said, unconsciously Usagi shivered in her sleep and snuggled closer the warmth and safety of Vegeta.  
***The Next Day***  
" Breakfast!" a cheery voice called, waking Vegeta from his sleep. Blearily he stretched out for Usagi only to find her missing from the bed. Instantly, he became completely awake and jumped out of bed, only pausing to quickly dress in his normal training clothes before going in search of the missing blonde. He found the girl in question, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a mischievous grin on her face.  
" What are you smiling about, onna?" he growled, a smile lurking in his eyes. Usagi's grin widened and she twirled teasingly, flicking her silver tail at him.  
" Oh, nothing, I just want to give you something," she said vaguely, gesturing with one hand. Vegeta growled in irritation and leapt at her. Usagi giggled and jumped out his reach, then leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Vegeta froze, then leaned forward to deepen the kiss only to find Usagi gone, with only a bell like laugh and a flicker of golden hair to give him a clue to her disappearance. Vegeta inwardly sighed and strode into the kitchen following his nose and the clue. Another bell like laugh and the blonde girl herself told him he'd been right on his guess.  
" Time to eat," Usagi told Vegeta, wrinkling her nose at him defiantly. Vegeta smirked and began walking towards the blonde menacingly. Usagi eeped and backed up until she found herself hedged in by the counters. Vegeta's smirk grew when he saw that he had her trapped. Finally, the Sayajin pounced, pulling the blonde into a kiss. Usagi melted under the assault of his lips and eagerly pressed her smaller body against his larger, muscular frame.   
" Usagi is breakfast ready...OH!" Bulma exclaimed, walking into the kitchen in the middle of the kiss. Vegeta released his captive and strode past Bulma, a pleased smirk on his face. Usagi blushed hottily under Bulma's gaze and brushed away the strands of golden hair that had fallen out of her messy bun. Bulma grinned at the younger girl and winked.  
" Well, as I was saying, is breakfast ready?" Bulma asked pleasantly. Usagi blushed again and nodded.  
" Yep, I just need help carrying it to the table," the blonde said, glad that the blue haired woman hadn't mentioned the scene she'd walked in on. Bulma hid her grin and walked over to help the tiny blonde with the large platters.  
Breakfast was a pleasant occasion, Usagi having the effect of bringing everyone together harmoniously. Finally, when all the dishes were done and everything was cleaned up, Usagi decided to take a walk outside.  
Slowly, she strolled beside the lake occasionally picking up stones to skip across the calm silver water. Finally, she stopped under a large oak tree and sat beneath its branches, her legs pulled up and her head resting upon her knees. Sighing she let her thoughts wander as she gazed across the lake.  
' Oh Vegeta, you've changed so much,' she thought sadly remembering their happy childhood together. He had always been arrogant, prideful, and hot-tempered, but now... Usagi let her thoughts trail off. A sad smile crept onto her lips. " We kept our promise after all, love," the blonde girl whispered, closing her eyes as a single tear slipped out.  
***Flashback***  
Vegeta and Serenity glanced at each other, their faces flushed with the exertion of trying to hide from their guards and caretakers. Usagi suppressed a case of the giggles while the Sayajin prince smirked like mad.  
" We lost them, Veggie," Serenity whispered. Vegeta's smirk grew and he nodded.   
" We sure did, bunny," he told her. Suddenly, his young seven year old face grew serious, " One day, Bunny, we're going to be rulers and we might hafta marry some other ruler," he said with as much gravity as a seven year old can possess. Usagi nodded, her eyes wide. She knew these facts, why was he bringing them up? Vegeta took a deep breath, " Why don't we make a promise so that when we get old, we'll marry each other so that we don't have to marry someone we don't know," the small prince finally burst out, his cheeks flushed red. Usagi giggled and jumped forward, hugging her best friend.  
" Of course, Veggie, that's a really good idea!" the golden haired child exclaimed happily. Chibi Vegeta smirked, and then for once, he smiled for real and joined his best friend in her laughter.  
***End Flashback***  
Usagi sighed as the final stains of childish laughter echoed across the years along the lines of memory. A smile grew on her face as she drifted off to sleep under the giant oak tree.  
****Dream****  
" Serenity..." a voice whispered her name, " Serenity..." it spoke again. Usagi whirled around searching for the source.  
" Who is it?" she demanded to know, dropping into a defensive stance. The mysterious voice chuckled.  
" Who do you think it is, Serenity?" the voice questioned back. Usagi growled as her aura surrounded her, engulfing her in silver flames. The voice tsked.  
" Now, now princess, there is no need to get defensive," the voice said in an overbearing tone. Usagi stiffened when she felt a ghostly hand softly brush her hair away from her neck.  
" Serenity..." the voice spoke again, this time she could feel his warm breath on the back of her exposed neck. Usagi tried to turn and attack the mysterious person, only to find that she couldn't move. The stranger slowly moved from behind her to stand in front. Usagi's eyes widened.  
" Yasai!" she hissed angrily. The Sayajin smirked cruelly at her rage. He was dressed in all black armor, unlike Sayajin armor, it was closer to what Endymion had worn only an ebony black that seemed to draw all light into it, never to escape. Usagi struggled to move only to find she could not, still. Yasai's smirk grew into an evil smile, his eyes lit with lust as they roved over her form. Usagi suddenly realized that she was wearing her thin princess dress and felt a flush of angered embarrassment overcome her.  
Yasai stepped forward moving his hand till it rested gently against her cheek. He stared down at her face for a moment, rubbing his thumb against her silky moon white skin.  
" Beautiful," he said softly, still gazing at her. Suddenly, leaned forward as if to kiss her, instead he smirked at her startled expression.  
" You are with child, dear princess," Yasai told her in the same deadly voice. Usagi scowled, not answering. The Sayajin smirked.  
" An unwanted child," he told her cruelly moving back a foot, "Poor, poor princess, her prince isn't quite what she wanted," he taunted her. Suddenly, his face grew serious, " You cannot believe that my stupid brother will really let you keep that half breed child, do you? You know how much he despises half breeds," The Sayajin told her, suddenly smirking. But before she could protest her continued, " And I think I should do my brother a favor and rid the universe of these half breeds," Usagi gasped at the pure evil in his tone, " Unless of course you have something...some reason to dissuade me, princess?" he question rhetorically, " You do know what I mean, dear Serenity, leave my brother, join me, and maybe the half breeds will survive, including the one growing in your middle," he suggested cruelly. Usagi gasped and shook her head violently, " No, Princess? Well, then, I'll have to come up with something to change your mind...I see that you didn't believe I would carry out my threat, you'll regret that belief," he told her, disappearing as she began to wake up, " Remember, princess..." Yasai's voice faded off into the darkness as Usagi jolted awake, her pulse racing and her hands clenched involuntarily and protectively over her abdomen.  
Slowly, her fists unclenched and she let out deep breaths to calm herself. " Nothing but a dream," she assured her mind, though deep inside she knew it wasn't just a dream. Slowly, the golden haired girl stood and brushed dirt from her clothing. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed that she'd been asleep for only a couple a minutes. Sighing she began to walk back towards Capsule Corp, smiling at her own foolishness, the dream couldn't have been true could it?  
The rest of the day was calm until right before dinner, Usagi glanced outside just in time to see a hover car drive up and a rather frantic looking Chichi get out. Dread curling in her stomach, Usagi quickly moved to open the door for the woman.   
Chichi rushed past Usagi, her eyes wild and her hair in disarray.  
" Gokou! Where's Gokou!" she demanded franticlly. Usagi opened her mouth to answer just as everyone rushed into the hall, the sound of Chichi's yells drawing them. Chichi rushed over to her husband when she spotted him (He had been sparring with Vegeta) and flung herself into his arms sobbing. Gokou vainly tied to soothe her and cast a hopeless look to Usagi. Finally the blonde took Chichi from Gokou and guided her to the nearby couch, Gokou worridly following.  
" Chichi, what happened?" Usagi asked, dread growing. Chichi looked up and answered between sobs.  
" Gohan...and...and...Goten...have been...been..." she broke into fresh sobbs before she could finish. Usagi patiently waited until they subsided before trying again.  
" Gohan and Goten have been what?" the blonde asked. Chichi glanced up at her, her eyes wet with tears.  
" They've been kidnapped!" she finally chocked out before burying her head into Gokou's shoulder. The stunned look on everyone's face jolted Usagi to action.  
" Trunks..." she whispered before rushing out of the room and towards the young lavender haired boys room, as to her expectations, his room was empty and the window was open, " No!" she yelled just as Vegeta entered to room hurriedly behind her. His face betrayed his rage and hurt at finding his son gone. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes and she knew it was her fault, her fault that Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were gone and in danger. Vegeta reached out his arms to comfort the distraught blonde but she only brushed past him, a desolate look on her face. " My fault," she whispered as she walked past the people rushing towards Trunks room. " All my fault," she said once more as she slid to the ground along the wall and began to sob.  
  
  
Well, isn't that a nice long chapter, what a wonderful (if a little late) Christmas present, don't you think you should review in return?   
Ja ne! 


End file.
